fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Rhythm!
, also known as "AiRizu", is a new Aikatsu! fanseries created by FairySina. The story centers around the Yuuhiboshi Academy, who seems to have many mysterious secrets. Plot For several generations a mysterious legend has been spread around Yuuhiboshi Academy. Once in a while, from time to time The bells ring out, hear the chime A twinkling star, the >>Star View Lake<< Dance and sing, Be an idol true And maybe in front of you a miracle will break The Idol Amour resides in you Eversince the rhyme has been shared around the academy, more and more of the students have started to research this mysterious. Yet... up until now no one has ever returned to share the secret with the public. What could it be? A secret oragnisation bringing all top idols together? Asano Purin is a clumsy yet happy-go-luck first year student at Yuuhiboshi Academy, who so far has never heard of Yuuhiboshi's mysterious legend. Her dream is to become the next top idol of the school, who will find out all the secrets of being an idol, and be an inspiration for others, just like how the idols of the past have inspired her. And who knows? Maybe Purin and her friends will soon reveal all of the secrets of Yuuhiboshi Academy? Characters Main Idols * '|朝野ぷりん}} A clumsy, yet happy-go-lucky first year student who has got a very curious nature. Since her childhood, Purin has always been a fan of idols. She loved watching them standing on stage, singing and dancing all these beautiful songs. All these beautiful dresses and their energetic smiles.. yet there was something she didn't understand, she could never explain to herself. And now Purin is here, to live her dream of being an idol, and to find all the answers to the "secrets of being idol". **'Birthdate:' August 17th **'Favorite color:' Deep red **'Idol type:' Cute **'Preferred brand:' Pretty Sweet **'Signature:' * '|海道まりん}} A sweet and mature first year student, who can be rather cold and strict from time to time. Marin is a skilled junior idol, who loves nothing more than acting and dreams to take the main role in a big movie one day. She is seen practicing every day, even when she doesn't know what she should practice. Marin loves imagening herself in the most different roles; taking as many different personalities is Marin's specialty. Marin seems to keep a big secret. **'Birthdate:' July 5th **'Favorite color:' Cyan **'Idol type:' Cool **'Preferred brand:' Oceanic Deep **'Signature:' * '|空田羽三恵}} Umie likes to call herself an "unlucky bird", and likes to joke about herself a lot. Umie is very self confident and considers herself as very pretty, but she doesn't like taking herself too serious. The last thing she wants would be considered as being arrogant - or becoming actually arrogant one day. She wants to be the mature older sister everyone can talk to in case they have something on their mind. After graduating Yuuhiboshi, Umie dreams of traveling around the world to see every bit of nature's beauty. **'Birthdate:' February 29th **'Favorite color:' Black **'Idol type:' Sexy **'Preferred brand:' Bright Horizon **'Signature:' * '|犬井ふわり}} Fuwari is the born entertainer; she loves standing on front of a big crowd and talking to them; keeping them in best mood. **'Birthdate:' November 1st **'Favorite color:' Bright Green **'Idol type:' Pop **'Preferred brand:' Fluff Mon☆ **'Signature:' Academy Staff * Inoue Chisa is Marin and Purin's homeroom teacher, who also happens to be the head teacher of the singing classes. She is calm but determined. During classes, Chisa stays neutral and wants to support the students as well as possible. But during practice, she becomes more outgoing and active. * Kawakami Masao is the head teacher of the acting classes. * The young and inexperienced headmaster of Yuuhiboshi Academy, who just took over the lead of the Academy after his father left. Universe Brands * "Who says you can't play with desserts? Who says a lovely cupcake can't sing and dance? Break through from the dining table and share your sweetness with everyone around the world!" **'Themes:' Sweets, desserts, pastel and bright colors **'Top designer:' **'Brand type:' Cute * "Ahoi!", they say. "All aboard!", you say. The oceans can be so much more than just blue! Clam or wild, diving deep idols will enter the ship of this everyday entertainment harbor!" **'Themes:' Maritime **'Top designer:' **'Brand type:' Cool * "If you think that the super idols blossom on the ground only, have never tried to leap into the sky! Take the turn into a new light; flap your wings and sing with the birds above the clouds!" **'Themes:' Vast skies, the colors of the sun, birds, feathers **'Top designer:' **'Brand type:' Sexy * , read as "Fluff MonStar" "Gao~! And all along the way with the fluffy monsters that wander around the fantasy world! From rainbows down to the cute angry kitty, this is your world - Embrace it!" **'Themes:' Animals, fur, colors, crazy combinations, fluffiness **'Top designer:' **'Brand type:' Pop Idol Secrets What is this mysterious ? What happened to , the idol legacy? Discography * Opening song. * Ending song. * Insert song of the first episode. Trivia References Category:Aikatsu Rhythm! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series